


Two Dates

by Fuzzi_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad date, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/pseuds/Fuzzi_Fox
Summary: Gladiolus and Crowe had been sleeping together for some time, but finally decided to try going on a date to see if they could be more.  The first date ends in an unexpected way, but the second fares much better





	Two Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas request for a friend (yes its almost the end of April shush)

            A cheerful fanfare of eight-bit music accompanied the flashing lights when Crowe’s ball landed in the _1000_ _point_ hole. She smirked, letting out a triumphant shout and rolled her next ball up the skeeball ramp with another fanfare of lights and music for _500 points_.  This was punctuated by Gladiolus’s disappointed grunt from beside her.

            “I should just throw the balls over that broken net.” He complained.

            “Just jealous that I’m better than your sorry ass?” she asked, quirking a brow at him.

            “I’ve never been good at this game.” He mumbled, “Now challenge me to a racing game and I guarantee I’ll kick your ass.” He suggested, groaning as his ball bounced off the edge of a high-point hole and landed in the oversized _50 point_ one instead.  He looked up and curled his lip at the scores, _12,250_ to his _600_.

            “I’m just too perfect for you to keep up.” She grinned, winking when he stuck his middle finger up at her.

            “My hands are too big for the balls!” he insisted, and Crowe clamped her mouth shut quickly and snirked,

            “You tryin’ to ask me something?” she asked,

            “You offering?” he shot back quickly and got a slap on the arm for it, and it caused his final throw to land for zero points.  He cursed and punched his own palm to keep from cracking the old game, looking at the pathetic number of tickets that poured from his game’s slot versus the long ribbon coming out of Crowe’s as the game’s fanfare continued.

            “Oh don’t look at me like that, I thought length didn’t matter?” She asked, pouting her bottom lip.  He opened his mouth and clamped it again, glaring at her.  He was tempted to shoot back with his own _size doesn’t matter_ joke about her breasts, but thought better of it because, well, he liked his balls still attached to his body. And her breasts were far from small. Godsdamn he wanted to bury his face between them.  But later. _Be a gentleman. Think of what Ignis said._ He was no stranger to how to woo a girl for a night or two. But for the first time since, _shit? Highschool?_ He wanted more than just a night with a girl.  And of course not just any girl, _the Shield of the Godsdamned Oracle._ If he bungled this, he’d have to face her every day at work until they either killed each other, or… killed each other.

            “Fine hot shot. Let’s go race.”

            “Bring it on.” She smiled, and took the first strides towards the row in the center of the arcade with sets of four of two different racing games.  She lightly sang _Anything you can do, I can do better_ looking over her shoulder for a moment to ensure he was following her.

            “I can do anything better than you,” he sang back, wincing slightly at how tone-deaf he sounded in comparison to her singing.

            “No you can’t” she scrunched her features as she sang her reply, grinning when he echoed with _Yes I can!_ They both laughed, and she dropped herself into the plastic seat, Gladiolus doing the same to her left and adjusting the seat as far back as it could go. “Song’s more fun as a duet.” She commented absentmindedly.

            “A _lot_ of things are more fun as duet,” he answered her, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

            “You’re about as subtle as a train wreck.” She rolled her eyes and tried to focus her attention on the game.

            “Rare and so damn fascinating you can’t look away or stop talking about me to everyone you know?”

            “More like barreling in loud and fast wrecking everything around.” She shot back. “Now barrel through this level so I can see if you can keep up with your mouth.” She added, gripping the game’s steering wheel and clicking through the various menus to get a race started between her and Gladiolus who had answered with a chuckle, flicking through the menu of his own once his machine synched up with hers, and their screens blinked with _Push accelerate to start._

            The game started, both players gripping their wheels tight with one hand, the other on the game’s stick shift.  The countdown lit up on the screen and they started. Their animated cars jerked forward, Crowe pulling into a brief lead but Gladiolus’s choice of the faster car at the expense of acceleration leaned in his favor as he was able to take the lead after an extra several seconds.  Crowe attempted to catch the first turn on the inside but his slight lead was enough for him to edge her into the wall and she was forced to slow down to avoid spinning out entirely and drifting any further into the back of the pack.

            “Oh you sneak!”

            “All’s fair in love and war!” he answered with a laugh.

            “Oh you just stung the bear’s ass, you’re in for it now.” She quipped back.  Two turns later and she was back into second place, her superior acceleration making coming back from her slide and the sharps turns of the course easier.  Another turn came up and she made another attempt to hug the inside of the curve to pull ahead of Gladiolus, bellowing a triumphant _ha!_ when she managed to inch her way into first. Another turn reversed that, and lap two started. They continued their back-and-forth during the second and third laps, attempting to slam each other into the edge of the course or force one another to take a wider turn.  As the finish line approached in a straightaway off a curve, Crowe’s tongue poked just through her teeth and bit down lightly as she hoped to maintained her slight lead. But Gladiolus intentionally turned sharply to throw her into a spin. Unfortunately for him, it caused the same problem for himself. The computer’s cars all sped past the wreck of their cars.

            “Damnit!” Crowe barked, “come one! Recover!” Gladiolus laughed, sure that his acceleration would hold out.  But Crowe’s car was facing the finish line after the spin, and his was at an off-angle.  He turned around, slamming his foot on the game’s accelerator and jerking the stick shift to try and get to the finish line. But Crowe managed to edge him out.

            “Oh come on!” he slammed his hands on the wheel and cursed, Crowe’s lip curling a bit.

            “It’s just a game.” She snapped, quirking a brow. He mumbled for an extra few seconds before sighing and apologizing.

            “Sorry. I get competitive.”

            “Rematch?” she suggested.

            “Only if you promise not to let me win.” He answered, but was back to smiling.

            “Oh like hell if I’d let you win. Watching you throw a tantrum because you lost is way too amusing to let you win. “ She winked at him and started dropping coins into the machine, Gladiolus doing the same.  They switched up their cars this time, and the course they picked for a little something new. They hit the accelerators and raced. After some back and forth, Gladiolus managed to win the second race, throwing his fists into the hair,

            “Hell yeah!” he announced. Crowe rolled her eyes a bit, but still managed a light chuckle at his excitement. “You’re like a kid sometimes, aren’t you?”

            “Says the girl who asked for an arcade for a first day.” He gave back.

            “Well We’re letting low on the tokens, so what game next?” she asked, tapping her finger on her chin. “I’d like to play some of those really old games. From like, the thirties.” She suggested. “As long as you won’t implode from playing some one-player games.”

            “I never really played them as a kid. I was too busy kicking Noct’s ass, and my dad kicking _my_ ass with a sword to teach me how to beat Noct’s ass better to play video games.” He joked.

            “You _had_ to have some free time between ass kickings?” she asked. 

            “Yeah, but I usually spent a lot of it either in bed or at a bar,” he managed to cut himself off before adding _picking up chicks_. Or about how often those escapades ended in failure. 

            “The bar have anything to do with getting in bed?” Crowe asked, as if she was reading his damn mind.  “Oh don’t give me that look. You don’t remember Prompto telling us all stories?” she asked. She looked at how red his face became, the color even glowing in his neck .”Oh calm down.  As long as you won’t give me the clap I don’t care what you did before this date.  Not fair to be jealous.” She reached out and roughly pat his shoulder. “Come on, let’s play some oldschool games.”

He followed her through the rows of games until they found the machines that reminded Crowe of being a child, and she grinned at Gladiolus beckoning him over.  He looked at the first one and couldn’t help quirking a brow.  The display had very clear pixels, amorphous blobs were in rows at the top of the screen, odd blocks at the bottom with another triangle moving around below them firing dots at the amorphous blobs.

                “Damn, these things  _are_  old.” He commented.

                “Oh come on! This one is a classic! You try to shoot all the aliens before they land!” she explained, feeling defensive. “Don’t knock it till you try it.” she insisted.  She dropped a coin into the slot and grabbed the joystick, fingers on her other hand hovering over the other button and tapped  _Start_.  Gladiolus watched the triangle she referred to as their missile launcher, and the dots that flowed from it and start making the blobs that she called aliens vanish. “The more levels you beat the faster they move so it gets harder.” She explained, and by the ninth level her tongue was poking through her teeth in her concentration.  By level eleven she was finally defeated.  “You try.” She suggested, stepping away from the machine.

                “So I just move the dude on the bottom with the joystick and fire the dot-missiles at the blobs with the other button?” he asked, getting a nod.

                “Stop being so picky and try it! Gods you’d think you were some ten year old whose never even heard of eight-bit before.” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

                “I told you I never really played them as a kid.” He said, growing defensive himself.  He turned to the machine after dropping a coin into the slot to try the game.  It took a few seconds to adjust to the game’s controls and timing, but managed to beat level one.  He had to admit, there was a certain charm to the game. But he still preferred King’s Knight.  He made to level three before one of the aliens landed.

                “Not bad for your first time” she commented.  He shrugged, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

                “Let’s try a different one.” She suggested, and stepped to the  machine next to her. “This one you just eat the pellets and don’t get eaten by the ghosts.” She explained. “only control is the joystick. Have at it big guy.”

                “Uh, sure.” He answered.  He dropped a coin in and set to work. And he had to admit, there was something oddly enjoyable about the game.  He got his character into the corner and ate one of the larger pellets, a bit surprised at the sudden change in color.

                “Oh! Now you can eat the ghosts until everything goes back to normal.” Crowe explained. Gladiolus grinned, happy to have things swing a bit more for his taste and started chasing the blinking ghosts as they fled.  He ate three of them, and a bare moment before he ate the fourth all colors returned to normal and when his character collided with the ghost he died.

                “What the hell?” he asked.

                “Everything went back to normal, so you can’t eat the ghosts like that.”  He grumbled, but was glad this one wasn’t one-and-done like the previous game.  His second attempt was more successful, and moved on to level two. 

                “Okay I think I’m getting the hang of this.” He suggested, going strait for the dot in the corner that would allow him to go after the ghosts.

                “Full man-mode activated: enjoying game only when killing everything.” She jabbed.

                “Oh har har. It gets those ghosts to go away for a little bit so I can get the other dots.” He explained defensively. He made it to level four on this one, but was quick to throw in an extra coin to keep his game going.

                “Wow, you actually like this one?” Crowe asked, quirking a brow. He shrugged and continued playing.  Two more coins later and he accepted his death on level seven, finally stepping back from the game. “I’m getting pretty hungry, how about you?” Crowe suggested after a rumble in her stomach.

                “Yeah I could eat.” He agreed.

                “In the mood for anything? I picked the arcade, only fair you get to pick the food.” Crowe offered.

                “There’s a pub down the street I like. And before you make any alcoholic jokes its because they make the best damn burgers I’ve ever eaten in my life.” he suggested.

                “Some burgers and beer? Classic! Count me in.” she nodded with a wink, nudging him with her arm. “So where is it?”

                “The Anak’s Horn, actually its just around the corner from here.” Gladiolus answered her. 

                “Sounds like a good excuse for a walk.”

                “And here my glorious ass was hoping for a chariot ride.”

                “Can’t spoil that fabulous ass by sitting on it!” Crowe admonished, and gave him a wide smirk before she swat said ass with an open palm, “takes work to keep something that good. And you want to ruin it with a cab ride?” she inquired.

                “Who said anything about a cab? I said a chariot! You didn’t notice the chocobo-pulled carts running around town?” Gladiolus asked.  “Come here,” he grabbed her by the hand and tugged her towards the doors.

                “Did Insomnia always have those?” she asked, taken aback.

                “No. During the restoration getting around with a car was a pain in the ass so everyone started using chocobos.  Even once roads cleared up and cars became practical again people liked the chocobo carts.” He explained. “How the hell have you never noticed them before?” he asked.

                “I don’t live in Insomnia, remember?” She reminded him.   He grunted an acknowledgement and held the arcade door open for her, “thanks.”  He led her up to the curb and looked around for a moment, Crowe cocking her head beside him.  But soon enough one of the aforementioned carts appeared down the street and Gladiolus stuck his pinkies under his tongue, curling it to let out a shrill whistle.  She flinched beside him, squinting an eye and twirling a finger in her ear. The cart turned, Gladiolus giving a wave and it rode up the street to them, pulling up to the curb and the bird let out an excited  _kweh_  and ruffled its feathers, almost dancing in place.

                “Hey, aren’t you guys the King and Queen’s Shields?” the man guiding the cart asked. 

                “Yep!” Gladiolus proclaimed proudly, Crowe rolling her eyes a bit having preferred anonymity.

                “Try not to make a scene.” She requested, and the guy made a zipping gesture over his mouth.  Gladiolus placed his foot on the step up to the cart, holding out his hand to Crowe,

                “My Lady?” he asked, flourishing a bow.

                “Call me that again,” she threatened. He laughed, his eyes trained on her legs as she stepped up into the cart, damning the woman’s preference for loose fitting practical clothes but he supposed it only added to her allure that he wished he could se more of her.  She took her seat and he jerked himself out of his daze to follow her, dropping himself down and answering the driver’s request with the name of the pub. 

                “Take the longer route though,” Gladiolus asked. “Otherwise the ride would last half a minute.”

                “Go around the block the wrong way, got it!” he cheered.

                “Gods he’s just like Prompto,” Crowe whispered, trying not to laugh. From their brief interaction it was obvious to her that this man clearly loved his job. Gladiolus smirked, fully agreeing with her assessment. He sat back, draping his arms over the seat to be more comfortable.

                “So are we teenagers at a horror movie forty years ago?” she asked at his maneuver.

                “Just being comfortable. Now if you want a snuggle, I won’t complain. But a big man needs a lot of space.” He answered. “Wanted to stretch out a little after that crowded arcade.” She rolled her eyes at his cover-up but decided to humor him and lean against him anyway, smiling when his arm slid down and rested over her shoulder.  They enjoyed the trot the long way around the block before he told them they were at there, Gladiolus paying the man with a generous tip and Crowe slipping him a second tip and reminding him of his promise of discretion.  He waved them off, calling two random names. 

                The pub was busy, but not uncomfortably so as they walked inside.  Most of the bar was taken, but Gladiolus instead paused at the hostess’s station to be seated properly, feeling that a table would feel a bit more date-friendly than sitting at the bar would be.  They didn’t wait long, a cheery short woman with vibrantly blue hair and matching glasses bounced on her heels,

                “Welcome to The Anak’s Horn!” she greeted. “Just the two of you?”

                “Yep. Lucky me, eh?” Gladiolus elbowed Crowe and she groaned and rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

                “You certainly are.” She smiled in answer, and picked up the menus from the station and led them through the congested table before gesturing at a hightop, “this okay with you guys?”

                “Yeah this is fine.” Gladiolus answered, him and Crowe taking their seats. The young woman handed them their menus and asked if they needed a moment to decide on a drink, the pair nodding and she bobbed off with a promise to check on them shortly.

                “So, the burgers here you said are great. How about their beer?” she asked.

                “They have a pretty good selection. What kind you like?” he asked.

                “Amber lagers.” She answered simply. Gladiolus grunted, nodding and jutting his bottom lip,

                “Not a bad choice. Split a pitcher?” he asked. “Neither of us drove.” He continued, realizing just how much alcohol he was suggesting.

                “Won’t hear me complain.” She answered.  She flipped open her menu, searching immediately for the burger section, which took up one full page of the three-page menu.  She quickly picked one out, and Gladiolus his, so when the waitress returned they were able to put in both their drink and food order. “So how’d you find the place?”

                “Need a break from the Citadel so I somehow talked Ignis into stepping away from the King for fifteen minutes. We were looking for a place to get food and just happened to walk by.” He shrugged.

                “You got Ignis to be…  _human_  for a few hours?!” she asked, fluttering a hand over her heart. “Oh my!” she pretended to faint.

                “I know I almost fainted myself.” He joked back.

                “It’s amazing he gets away from that desk often enough to have a  _kid_!” she admonished.

                “Maybe it’s the milkman’s baby and no one wants to talk about it.” Gladiolus suggested.

                “Oh come  _on_  look at the kid. He’s like a walking clone of Ignis.  He even walks like he was born with Ignis’s stick up his ass!” she waved dismissively.

                “I’ll get the kid misbehaving in due time. Just needs some more time around Uncle Gladdy.” He insisted. Speaking of kids. Noct’s brat is old enough I need to start training her a shield.” He commented, rubbing his chin. “Wonder who the hell is up to the task.” He mumbled to himself. “The only one I can think of is Dustin.” He thought aloud.

                “Cor and Monica’s second kid?” she asked. “Do they really want their kid being raised to be a soldier after everything they went through?”

                “Can you think of anything else that would make them prouder?” Gladiolus suggested back. “Shield to the future Queen of Lucis?”  She mulled it over and shrugged, sure that he knew the pair better than she ever would. 

                “Man I need to invade the Citadel soon. I feel like I haven’t seen Sparkles in forever.” She mumbled. “So do you still kick the King’s ass when you can convince Iggy to let you pull him away from endless paperwork?” She asked.  The pair looked over just as their waitress approached, the same grin on her face,

                “Here you are! Pitcher of our house amber lager!” she placed it down and gave both Shields a frosted glass, pouring them their first glass.  Once she left Crowe gave it an approving nod, admitting the girl knew how to pour her beer, taking a sip of hit. “Wow that’s good.” She licked the foam off her upper lip. Gladiolus downed almost half his glass in one go, gasping as he set it down and pressed a fist against his mouth to suppress the following belch. 

                “Shit, yeah, wow.” He agreed, staring at the glass suddenly a bit disappointed he chugged so much of it at once. “And yeah I still kick his ass from time to time. But feels kinda wrong to beat a man with a leg brace.” He shrugged. “But helps him feel like he’s staying in shape.”

            “Don’t let him use that leg brace as an excuse.” She wagged her finger at him.  He chuckled, shrugging and poured himself another drink that he worked on at a much more reasonable pace.  They talked about small things; their jobs, their friends, recent movies they’d seen.  After some minutes Crowe wasn’t sure if it was the beer in her empty stomach heating her cheeks, or if it was how much she was enjoying her evening. She was surprised at the latter.

            Gladiolus had asked her for a proper date before, getting _no_ in answer. She wasn’t quite sure what had changed.  No switch had been flipped, no sudden newfound affection for him.  She just simply gave the question more thought and found that she would quite enjoy an evening out with him.  She had spent more than one night in his bed, why the hell did she suddenly agree to something more? She felt her cheeks heat up even more and she tried to drown it out with another large gulp of beer, clumsily placing her mug down and gesturing at Gladiolus to pour her another mug.

            The waitress came with their food, and Crower was glad to put something in her stomach to absorb the alcohol before she drank herself into pure idiocy.  She picked it up and took a large bite, then held it away from her and stared at it, chewing the bite in her mouth her gaze shifting between Gladiolus and her burger.  When the hell did someone invent a burger this good?!  She had gotten the one called _breakfast heaven_ , a burger topped with spinach, tomato, bacon, mushrooms, and a fried egg. It was like a deconstructed omlette on a burger with just enough cheese to bring it all together without drowning everything in dairy hell.  Gladiolus had decided to try it as well.

            “Holy… hell… you weren’t kidding!” she exclaimed before immediately tearing into another bite. Gladiolus barked a laugh, nodding and took a huge bite of his own food.  She looked at her plate and saw the side of fries with it, setting her burger down and picking one up as she chewed through her food.  And damn, the fries were amazing too.  Perfectly crisp and seasoned with something far tastier than just salt.  “What’s in this? MSG and crack?” she asked, shoving another fry into her mouth.

            “Maybe with a little ecstasy?” he answered back. “Seriously, I haven’t found any other burger joint that tastes this damn good.”

            “Well you certainly found the best food in Insomnia. This is almost unnatural.”

            “Have to come here again?” he asked expectantly.  She looked up and felt that damn blush return to her cheeks.  When he had first asked her on this date she wasn’t even sure what her expectations had been, but how quickly _yes_ shot out of her mouth was telling of, despite his boorishness at the arcade, how much fun she was having.  And they hadn’t even torn each other’s clothes off yet. And holy hell was he good at that part.

            They finished their meal and paid their bill, Crowe agreeing to Gladiolus’s suggestion they return to his apartment at the Citadel for a movie, though she more than suspected his ulterior motivations.  They washed their burgers down with their pitcher of beer, polishing off their fries that they declared were too damned delicious to let go to waste and departed the pub after leaving their annoyingly bubbly waitress a generous tip.  They hailed a cab to bring them to the Citadel gates, Gladiolus quickly banishing the idea to walk back.

            With the pair being Shields to the royals they were housed in the same wing, though his apartment was a lengthy walk.  She lived a floor above, and on the opposite end of the hall. It still made their evening trysts rather convenient.  Gladiolus unlocked his door pushing it open and flicking the light switch before welcoming Crowe inside.  She nodded her thanks and shrugged off her coat, turning to sling it on the hooks he had nailed next to the door. It looked roughly the same as it did on her previous visit.  Surprisingly neat, a small kitchen with the sink half-filled with dishes.  His television was mounted on the wall with a complicated shelving unit below it containing his movie player, modern gaming systems, and speakers to amplify everything.  Off to the left of that were two bookshelves, one stuffed with books, the other a mix of books and his movie collection. 

            “Make yourself comfortable.” He gestured at the couch.  It was old, the intent on one side of the couch evident of his favorite spot.  She took the opposite side while he walked over to the bookshelf with movies. “Any requests?” he asked.  She shook her head,

            “Your call.” She decided. He grabbed an old favorite historical fiction movie and spent a moment getting it set up before dropping himself into his indent on the couch. She waited for him to pull a move.  Pull at her shirt or whisper something seductive in that baritone voice, something low and husky that would get her hair standing on end.  But his eyes were planted on the television, excited when she said she hadn’t seen this one yet. 

            “You’re gonna love it.” he assured her.  She scooted over on the couch, and he slung an arm around her so she could rest her head against his shoulder. His hand stayed on her arm and didn’t wander like she expected it to, and found this side of him quite curious. Normally he had her half-naked within ten minutes of entering his apartment, or at the very least halfway through her first serving of booze. But sitting on a couch together to watch a movie, and actually watch it, not just use it as a pretense for sex, felt almost odd. But she’d be lying if she tried to tell herself she was annoyed by it.  It was quite nice.  The evening was nice. The games, the beer, the food.  And now, it felt nice to just curl together and watch a movie. _Aranea and Sparkles will never let me live this down when they harass me for details about this date._

***

            The movie was winding down when Crowe first began to feel a bit nauseaus and wondered if she had drunk one too many beers from that pitcher.  The pub was certainly not frugal with the stuff.  During the coarse of the movie she had found herself nestled against Gladiolus’s side, and his arm was slung around her, his thumb idly brushing against the skin of her arm.

            “Ugh… is your head spinning too?” she asked. 

            “A little. Think we overdid the beer?” he paused a moment after asking the question. “I don’t think I _can_ overdo beer.” He corrected himself. “Little nauseous actually.” He slapped his belly, and regretted it, wincing at the new wave of nausea. “I have ginger beer leftover from making dark ‘n stormies, better for nausea than ginger ale. Want one?” he offered.

            “Yeah… feeling a little unsettled. You might be an ox who could put a brewery out of business but my delicate feminine ass ain’t as lucky.”  She answered. He snorted, lifting his arm off her and she immediately missed the way he had been brushing his thumb on her, flushing and admonishing herself for it, biting down on her lip in hopes of fighting the flush in her cheeks that she already decided that she would blame on the beer at the pub if he called her out. “Yaw anna hear an embarrassing story?” she offered.

            “Chance to tease you for a chance?  Hell yeah I want a funny story.”

            “So as a young teen, thinking I was some smart little wiseass bought some ginger beer thinking it was, well, beer.  Me and my friends drank all of them and acted like drunk idiots all afternoon acting like we _fucked the system_ getting our hands on alcohol.  Until Nyx ran into us.  We were hanging out at the only damn place my hometown had, rundown baseball field, when he asked why we were acting like jackasses.  Told him to get the stick out of his ass and get drunk with us when he pointed out ginger beer isn’t beer.” She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol still lingering in her system or merely to cover her embarrassment but she immediately started laughing in response to Gladiolus’s barking.

            “Maybe that’s why they call it that, make teens look like idiots.” He suggested, “If it makes you feel better I did the same damn thing with Noct and you’ll never guess who was _our_ captain buzzkill.”

            “Specs.” Was her immediate reply.

            “Specs!” he confirmed.  “Want ice? They’re cold from the fridge still.” He offered. She shook her head,

            “Never liked ice in soda.” He shrugged, grabbing a cup of ice for himself and returned to the couch to hand her her drink.  She cracked her can and took a sip, but the moment the sugar hit her tongue the discomfort in her stomach roiled and she set the can down on the coffee table,

            “Bathroom?!” she shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth.  He started to give her directions but she dashed into his kitchen and started vomiting into the sink.

            “Whoa! You okay?” he set his own drink down, nearly spilling it and following her, reaching out to pull her loose hair back as she retched into the sink.  He curled his lip, having to turn his head away.  The sharp acrid odor of vomit was enough to make his own stomach rebel and he mumbled an apology before dashing to his bathroom.  The pair could hear each other retch, which did little to help their sorry states and they alternated vomiting until they had both fully evacuated the contents of their stomach until nothing was coming up but foamy bile.  Crowe groaned, backing away from the sink and pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead. She rinsed the sink as best she could, reaching for a sponge to scrub at it, thankful he had recently done his dishes. She threw the sponge in the trash and walked back over to the couch, eyeing her can of ginger beer for a moment before taking a small test sip, then swishing another mouthful of the carbonated drink around her mouth to try and purge the taste of vomit that was stuck there. 

            “You okay?” she called across the apartment, getting a groaned _will be_ before some more retching.  After all the vomiting she was feeling slightly better, though she did feel guilty that she had triggered Gladiolus to suffer the same fate. Though she was sure with the roles reversed if it was Gladiolus vomiting into the sink she would have been right behind him. He joined her after a short time, and she winced at how pale he looked. “You okay?” she asked again.

            “I hate puking. Always have. I’d rather be nauseous all day.” He grumbled. “

            “Oh not me. I’ll make myself barf if it comes to it to make nausea go away.” She wrinkled her nose and shuddered at the thought of trying to put up with nausea all day. But even as she thought it another wave of nausea hit her, and she ran towards the bathroom.  She felt a rumbling in her stomach and felt her cheeks heat up, the heat spreading across her face and roiling through her stomach. _Oh for fuck’s sake not now!_ She pleaded with her body as she knelt in front of the toilet.  She retched, and felt more cramping in her lower abdomen as she spat up foamy bile.  _Please no. I should just run back to my apartment._ She stood up, deciding she’d ask him for a bowl to borrow and dash to her apartment.  But the cramping was making it awful clear that it might go poorly.

            “You okay?” she heard Gladiolus call through the door.  She scrambled up from the floor and dropped herself onto the toilet,

            “Oh gods I am _so_ sorry about this!” she shouted back.  She was grateful that the toilet was close enough to the sink for her to lean over it and retch as her body decided to purge from both ends. _Ramuh strike me down!_ She thought to herself, having half a mind to call Lunafreya and ask her to have Noctis call in a favor to the Astral.

            “Oh please tell me that won’t be me in five minutes…” Gladiolus mumbled to himself, walking back to the couch.  There was only one bathroom in his apartment, and he was not looking forward to the next several hours if this is what they were in for. He turned up the volume on the movie they were watching to drown out the sounds of her being sick, convincing himself that the rumble deep in his gut was just his imagination. His head felt a bit like it was filled with helium so he flopped against the couch.

            After a few minutes Crowe came out of the bathroom, a hand pressed against her temple and he grimaced a bit, sitting himself upright and pulling the recliner handle, patting the seat beside him.

            “Maybe this will pass…” she mumbled, taking his invitation and sitting on the couch.  She gave the recliner several tugs and tossing her weight against the backrest to try and trigger the reciliner.

            “Oh shit sorry forgot that one was broken. I can switch sides with you.” Gladiolus offered. Crowe shook her head no and lied down across the couch, her head in his lap and her legs propped up on the arm of the couch.

            “Perfectly comfortable.” She answered with a smile.  “Surprised you aren’t tossing my ass out the window after my gross display.” She commented, tapping playfully on his knee.

            “Maybe this will just pass.” He try to suggest his earlier vain hope.

            “You’re such an optimist.” She rolled her eyes a bit. “My stomach is already rumbling again…” her voice trailed off a bit as she curled her lip.

            “I have some rice I can boil up, and I can call a delivery service to get us some Gatorade.” He suggested.  Crowe wanted to say _no_ , already feeling like a mood-killing burden by turning his bathroom into a hellscape and hovering because she felt too ill for the walk back to her own apartment. But rice and Gatorade sounded like just the remedy they needed.

            “I could pester Luna to come heal us.” Before Gladiolus could answer her she was pushed off his lap as she shot to his feet and vanished into the bathroom. She winced, her face heating up with embarrassment.

            “I’m so sorry!” she shouted across the apartment.  She sat upright, burying her face in her hands and rubbed roughly, groaning and wishing the floor would swallow her up. This was _not_ how she pictured her night going when she had agreed to this.  “Oh gods just strike me down!” she begged again.  She felt the nausea intensifying, and felt extremely nervous that the bathroom was still occupied, the rumbling deep in her gut giving her the regretful feeling that vomiting over the sink would not go over well. 

            Gladiolus came walking out of the bathroom groaning and rubbing the top of his stomach, and then thumbed in the direction of the hall,

            “Your turn.” He grumbled.  “Sexy date, huh?” he laughed, coming over to the couch. 

            “Wand me to text Luna?” she asked, and he threw both palms up,

            “Hell no! I’d rather do this all night than admit to Luna, who’ll tell Noct, that we were shitting and puking our brains out all date.” He declared. “Besides I don’t like asking her to use her magic for anything that isn’t life threatening.”  He added, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “If I want to kill myself from embarrassment does that count as life-threatening?” Crowe asked.  Gladiolus snorted, “I think I’ll take you up on that rice offer.”

            “One order of rice, comin’ up!” he smirked. “I’m not as good as Ignis at… well anything in the kitchen. So I cheat and bought a rice cooker. Comes out great.” He explained.  He rummaged through the cabinets and heard Crowe shout an apology and dash towards the bathroom. _This will be a really long night._ He thought to himself.  He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled it out,

            [ _Noct] Hows the date goin?_

            A little surprised that there was no cheeky remark, and even gave it another minute before replying in case there was some teasing incoming. He wondered for a moment if Lunafreya was sitting over his shoulder keeping him from being an asshole. 

            _[Gladio] Arcade was a lot of fun and she liked the restaurant_ he typed back.  He wasn’t about to admit their illness, sure that he’d find Lunafreya pounding on his door with a nervous Noctis following her.  _Oh stop being paranoid_. He bullied himself.

            _[Gladio] But I think we hit it on a bad day were both feeling sick. Mind picking us up some Gatorade?_ He texted back, hoping like hell he wasn’t going to regret that decision.

            _[Noct] Shit man you guys okay?_ Gladiolus shoved his phone back into his pocket to lean over the sick, sure that he was about to start retching and horrid images flourished in his mind on how that would turn out based on how bad his lower gut was cramping up.  But the wave passed without any retching and he was able to pull his phone back out.

            _[Noct] I can definitely go get something for you is there a certain flavor you guys like better? Do you need anything else?_ He quirked a brow at the text, now doubly-sure that Lunafreya had to be sitting over his shoulder directing his texts for there to be no teasing involved. Or maybe he was just expecting Noctis to behave like _he_ would if the roles were reversed and it was Noctis and Lunafreya having such a disastrous end to their date.

            He waited for Crowe to come out of the bathroom, hovering in the kitchen in case he needed the sink in the meantime. Shen she emerged she clicked the door shut behind her, hovering for a moment with her eyes squinted, and he wondered if she was about to dash back inside.

            “You want to lie down in my bed?” he asked her. 

            “No, let’s just pop on another movie.  It’s not like I’ll get any sleep like this anyway.” She answered him.

            “Yeah…” he doubted he would be getting any sleep either. “Is there a certain flavor Gatorade you like better? Noct is gonna get some for us.”

            “You’re sending the King of Lucis on an errand to get you some Gatorade?” she asked, and snorted at the mental image.

            “He’s not above helping a friend.” Gladiolus insisted.

            “Did he tell Luna? Should we expect her to kick down your door and blow your apartment up with light until we’re both hit with so much magic we become immortal?”

            “I… I honestly didn’t think of that when I asked him.”

            “Well in the meantime, I like blue flavor.”

            “I like the yellow one myself.” He told her.

            “Really? I always thought that one was gross.” She shrugged. “Guess we won’t be fighting over them then,” she chuckled lightly and her smile turned into a frown, “ugh… laughing… mistake. It hurts. My muscles are sore already.” She complained, rubbing her abdomen.

            “Guess we both fell out of our training routines.” He teased her. “Should I go back to kicking everyone’s ass?”

            “You threaten that every time someone so much as sneezes weird.” She responded with a roll of her eyes. “But yeah. Guess I am getting rusty huh?” she lolled her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, the lightheadedness returning.   Gladiolus frowned, finishing getting the rice cooker set up and texting Noctis the answer to his question before returning to the couch and pulling the recliner, patting his lap.  Crowe took the invitation and flopped over, letting an arm dangle off the couch.

            “Might barf on your lap like the least-sexy lap dance in history.” She mumbled.

            “Pretty sure there’s  people out there who would pay good money for that.” He laughed back, running a hand through her hair, “and I promise  I washed my hands really good.” He assured.

            “Oh Gods why did you even put that thought into my head! I might need a shower now!” she laughed. 

            “I’m just awesome like that.”

            “Get up! I gotta puke…” she rolled off him and dashed back into the bathroom.

***

            It was several hours later when they started to drift off to sleep on the couch, a couple hours more before that sleep was uninterrupted nearly every hour by dashes to the bathroom.  Gladiolus had pulled the recliner on the couch and laid back, Crowe curled against his lap.  She shifted in her sleep, and Gladiolus scrunched his eyes, opening them with several blinks, rubbing them roughly with the heel of his hand to clear the debris.  He looked down, brows lifting when he saw her lying there against him.  A smile pulled at his lips and he reached down, running a hand lightly through her hair. He looked up and saw that his television had put itself to sleep, and lolled his head back against the couch. 

            A typical morning would have found him already pulling himself from bed and starting a pot of coffee and starting breakfast before heading to the center of the Citadel to check on his King before going to the barracks.  He was grateful that he had requested the day off from the barracks, and knew a quick text to Noctis would confirm what he already knew and he would be able to spend the rest of the day recovering.  His head ached, and he had a feeling hers would be too. _Wonder if Iggy would even believe I have a headache from barfing all night and alcohol wasn’t the culprit._

            He looked down at Crowe again, fingers running lightly though her hair, wondering to himself just how soft it felt. She always had it in a series of simple braids or a messy bun, and she looked rather pretty with it down. Though he had a feeling if he told her this he’d get punched in the chest. He traced the scars on her arm, the other was tucked beneath her head.  He knit his brows, realizing he had never taken the time to admire her as she slept.  They would have their fun, and he would roll out of bed per his usual habit first thing in the morning. Coffee and breakfast would be waiting for her when she joined him in the world of the living, and he would walk her to the Citadel where they would part to check in on the respective charges.

            He picked up his phone to put a movie back on, the action automatically bringing the television out of sleep and the screen blinked bright blue for a moment. Crowe scrunched her face, groaning as she blinked repeatedly, sitting up from Gladiolus’s lap as he moved his arm out of her way.

            “Mornin’” he greeted.

            “It’s finally morning? Or did we just die and wake up in the afterlife?” she groaned, rubbing at her face. “I feel like I have a hangover.”

            “Really? I feel a lot better. Sore… like I did the ab workout of a lifetime… but better.” he admitted, his lip twitching slightly.  “Want me to make you some breakfast? Not sure if I should offer something bland because of last night, or something greasy because it feels like a hangover.” He offered.

            “Oh god don’t even mention greasy food.”

            “No anchovy and mayonnaise sandwich for you then?” he asked, and earned a slap across the arm for it, her free hand slapping over her own mouth as she shook her head. 

            “You’re an ass.” She mumbled after a moment.

            “I’ll start a pot of coffee, but I think I have tea stashed in these cabinets somewhere.” He offered.

            “Yeah I think tea is a better idea for me this morning.” She admitted.

            “I’ll throw bread in the toaster too.” He added.  She murmured something he assumed was either _thank you_ or further insistence that he was an asshole.  Feeling better himself he pulled out a pan to fry up an egg for his own toast, Crowe’s disgusted grunt answer enough when he offered her the same.  He returned to the couch to hand her a plate of toast, returning next with a mug of tea for her; coffee, eggs, and toast for himself. 

            “This is good tea… figured you’d just have some random black tea”

            “Oh blame Ignis.  He got it for me. I know nothing about tea.” He laughed.  He finished his food in several bites, sipping at his coffee at a more reasonable pace. “I’m sorry I picked a place that got us sick.” He apologized with a wince. “Been there a hundred times without a problem.” He shrugged, wondering why it was just his luck that he finally had the nuts to try seeking more with Crowe that it would go this way. _Prompto will never let me live it down. Or Noct. Or Iggy. Maybe Luna will be nice to me about it._  he thought to himself.

            “Not your fault.” She shrugged. “Hey,” she reached up to turn his head towards her, sitting up a bit straighter. She leaned in only so far before jerking back, “whoah! Please tell me I don’t smell that bad…” she waved a hand before her nose.

            “Guess barfing all night doesn’t give one pleasant morning breath.” Gladiolus suggested, and they shared a chuckle before going to brush their teeth, a toothbrush for Crowe in the cabinet as she had developed the habit of leaving one due to the frequency of their nocturnal liaisons. “Minty fresh?” he asked hear, leaning to hear after she had put her toothbrush down, the pair alternating between brushing and mouthwash enough times he wondered if either of them had any enamel left.

            “Better.” she declared, linking her arms behind his neck.

            “So I fed you breakfast, we can go put on a movie on to make this more like an official almost-date.” He suggested.

            “I like that idea.” She answered.  She stood on her toes, giving him a quick kiss, “Hmm let me finish testing this whole breath thing. Gotta really make sure you don’t smell like a rotting dumpster fire in your mouth.” She nodded, pouting her lip and captured his mouth with hers, tongue darting past his lips to greet his tongue, the pair gripping each other tight and the desire to give her a proper date was the only thing keeping Gladiolus from hoisting her onto the counter and tearing her pants down.  She drew back from the kiss after giving him a teasing nip to his bottom lip, “a preview. If this second date continues going well,” she winked, patting him on the chest and leaving him even more flustered as she returned to the living room.

            “You look like you’re feeling better.” Gladiolus remarked, seeing her sitting in the center of the couch patting the spot beside her, feet up on his coffee table.

            “Guess I just needed a little something in my stomach.” She shrugged. “And a nice fresh mouth helps too.” She added, giving him a thumbs up.

            “Well want more food? Something more substantial than a piece of toast?” he offered.

            “Let’s be lazy. Order pizza.” She suggested.

            “Hell yeah I’ll agree to that.  Favorite topping?”

            “You’re gonna laugh at me so let’s just say bacon.”

            “What’s it for real?” he asked, crossing his arms and lifting a brow.

            “Bacon olive and mushroom.” She admitted, crossing her own arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

            “Weird… but I guess I don’t hate any of those ingredients.” He shrugged. “Bacon mushroom and olive it is.”  He called to place the order, and they passed the time with a movie. As the morning shifted into early afternoon they watched a movie and finished the entire pizza between the two of them.  Gladiolus put a second pot of coffee on, this time Crowe agreeable to a mug of her own.

            “So, this date meeting your standards?” Gladiolus asked after the movie was finished, and he was scrolling through to pick another.

            “Yeah, yah did a good job.” She nodded, tapping her chin. “The couch is getting a little stiff though. What say you we move to the bedroom?” she asked, wiggling her brows at him.  “And… pretty sure I have a clean pair of panties I left here,” she leaned over the couch, stroking his jaw with her fingers, pressing a light kiss to his lips before pulling back.  He grunted at her, watching as she stood back and wiggled a finger in a _come hither_ gesture.

            Gladiolus followed her, his cheeks burning.  In the bedroom she pointed, commanding for him to sit on the edge of the bed and she would be just a moment.  He watched her walk slowly over to the wardrobe, a natural sashay to her hips, the woman insisting she didn’t know how to walk sexy to save her life.  She pulled open a drawer and withdrew a pair of laced green panties, holding them up.  Gladiolus smiled at her, leaning back against the bed. 

            “Stand up.” She requested, and Gladiolus quirked a brow wondering where that commanding tone went. He got up, and she pressed a finger to his bottom lip, “open,” she commanded, and placed the edge of the lacey undergarment between his teeth. He understood the hint, holding it by the edge in his mouth, smirking as she used her how freed hands to trace down the front of his chest.  He reached up to run his hands through her hair, glad she didn’t immediately pull it back up upon waking up. His mind sparked with a specific thought, spurred on by her hands undoing his belt buckle and pushing his pants and boxers down past his hips and thighs, pointing at the floor with her finger.  He sat down, following the command, leaning back against his palms.  Crowe reached to take the panties form between his teeth, getting to her knees so she could remove his pants, sliding the garment onto him.  She got up, and he did the same allowing her to slide them on.

            He had long grown past the embarrassment for the discovery how much he enjoyed wearing her lacy underthings. The satin fabric felt nice, and more than once she had splurged on actual silk. And this was one of those special pairs.  He enjoyed the softness of the fabric against him, in spite of how snug they felt, and the intimacy of knowing he was wearing such a personal piece of her clothing. She had once offered to buy him his own properly fitting sets, but it was primarily that sense of intimacy that gave him enjoyment.

            “You look sexier in those than I do.” She smirked, stepping back from him so she could take the sight in.  After a moment she stepped closer to him to place her palms on his chest, giving herself the leverage she needed to stand on her toes and greet him for yet another kiss. Her lips locked with his, tongues tasting, breath ticking; her hands wandered down his front and over the silk fabric of the undergarment, the other hand teasing his hip.  He moaned against her lips, the difference in their height making it so he couldn’t return the same gesture. Instead, he reached to the hem of her shirt, sliding his hands up her chest and cupping her breasts through her bra. His thumbs played with the lace, while hers did the same. She shifted the elastic for him as he grew harder, the small garment unable to fit him the same.

            His cock poked above the waistband, and she stepped back to push on his chest, getting him to sit back on the bed. She came down to her knees again, her hands upon his thigh.  She licked her lips to prevent awkward friction, Gladiolus doing the same as he watched her for entirely different reasons. Her head ducked down to between his legs, moving the panties only just enough so she could take his length into her mouth.  The elastic dug tightly into his hips, and almost painfully tight against his scrotum and by the _Gods_ did it feel good. He grunted her name, and she did that heavenly thing when she rolled her tongue over his head before sinking back onto him.  She was unfairly good at this, and he always worried that he wasn’t able to adequately return the favor, despite her enthusiastic insistence that he was _damned_ good with his tongue.   He felt his climax build, and reached out to her shoulders and pushed her back,

            “Not ready for the big finale yet.” He grunted, squinting hard at the feeling of his almost-climax fade.  She gave him a knowing smile, using her thumb to wipe the saliva from the corners of her mouth, before brining the digit to her mouth and giving it a long languid suck, bringing it back out with a _pop_. She walked over to him, straddling his lips to clash her mouth against his. He could faintly taste himself on her tongue. It was odd, something he was never quite used to, but it faded fast enough. “Your turn.” He murmured against her mouth, the words muffled.

            “Show me what you got big guy.” She smirked at him.  He made another adjustment to the undergarments while she crawled up the bed and then laid back against the pillows.  He looked over his shoulder, watching her strip from her clothing.  He admired the way she arched her back to lift her hips to pull her pants down, the sight doing things to him.  She cast aside the clothing bit by bit, and the urge to watch her strip was the only thing stronger than the urge to pull those clothes off her himself.  But she was deft, and then laid back against the pillows, parting her knees suggestively while she winked.  

            He crawled over to her, leaning over her to her kiss her lips, then her neck.  He gave a light suck to a spot, then moved to her collar bone, placing short kisses down her chest, pausing at her breast to enjoy it for a moment. His tongue rolled over the nipple and she arched her back against his mouth, fingers gripping his hair.  She let out a sigh that turned into a moan, and he took the encouragement to move on. He laid more kisses, more bites, more small licks as he trailed down her body.

            He admired her for a moment. She had clearly expected their date to go well, she had groomed herself save for a small tuft of dark hair.  He recalled once her waxing herself completely bare, and he had admitted to not liking it much.  He brought his lips down between her legs, starting with a kiss.  Spurred by her gasp he gave a hard suck, pressing his tongue against her very center, pressing it slightly into her before moving up to give her clit another hard suck.  Her gasp became a moan, fingers weaving into his hair.  She rolled her hips against his mouth, seeking that blissful release, that snap this wound-up elastic tension.  He could tell when she was getting closer.  Time and practice had taught him the signs.  The way she would start to flex her hips, heels digging into the bed as she flexed her heels, the way her moans were growing into high-pitched pants.  As those telltale signs filled the room he drew back, smirking at her as she laid there wide-eyed and panting. He gripped her knees before she could press them together, rolling her hips uselessly at the air trying to find that denied release.

            “Glad-!”

            “I told you I wasn’t ready for the big finale yet,” he smirked at her.  She narrowed her eyes,

            “I see what you’re up to.” She accused.

            “And boy does it drive you crazy!” he laughed. “worth it in the end though.” She let out a frustrated growl, her near-climax faded.   She couldn’t rebuke him. He loved edging her, and she had to admit. She loved it just at much.  The intensity of it once he finally, _finally,_ would give her that orgasm was enough to send her mind spinning to the astral realm until he drew her back with kisses, or her name, or teasing her for that dumb look on her face. 

            “Well then  let me return that favor,” she barked, reaching between his legs.  She stroked him, and he leaned over her to make the reach easier, capturing her mouth once more.  The kiss was aggressive, his tongue grazed her teeth.  He rocked his hips into her hand, and like before gripped her wrist to push her away to deny himself climax.  The fade was almost painful, and his cock was begging him to bury deep inside her and not stop until they were both left sweating, panting, and satiated. _Almost_. He promised himself.  

            His fingers parted her folds with ease, and he wasted no time with teasing.  He slid two within her, his thumb pressed against her clit. He watched the passion in her face.  The way she would bite her lip, that slight gape in her mouth when she would moan.  The way she would arch her neck and tilt her head back when he found that particularly sensitive spot.  He would focus on it once he got her writing. Her hips bucking, voice moaning. He brought his lips to her neck, wanting to taste that moan. Feel the vibration against his lips.   He loved the pain of when she would tug on his hair, both her hands in his hair.  And once more, like before, when those telltale signs came he withdrew, quickly grabbing her wrists to keep her from bringing them between her legs to finish what he had started.

            “Gladio…” she moaned.  Some nights she handled him taunting her like this thrice, or even four times.  But this morning they were both growing impatient. He gave her time for the denial to finish its fade, his lips on hers, and she bit his bottom lip.  He laughed, kissing her neck.

            “I’m done teasing you…” he promised.

            “Let’s finally free you. You might have some fuckin’ bruises from the elastic this time.” She chuckled, hooking her thumbs in the silk panties.  Gladiolus moved to let her pull them off him and cast them aside.  Her hand came between his legs, rubbing his scrotum to ease the built-up ache from the tight garments for a moment before both hands eased his hips. He loved the ache, and he loved the relief from it. 

            Crowe laid back on the bed and Gladiolus quickly climbed atop her. Her hand reached between them to guide him, and he pushed into her.  The first time they had edged each other, she was worried the denies would mean once they finally joined he would come immediately. But damned if the man wasn’t a god in bed.  He rolled his hips, pushing against her.  She brought her knees up, heels pressing against his back.   Never one to be shy in bed she slid her hand between them where they were joined, rolling her fingers against her clit and the effect almost made her dizzy. 

            She closed her eyes, lost in sensation.  Her free arm gripped around his shoulders, skin sticky with a sheen of sweat.  His breath tickled her neck as he panted, and hers tickled him as she let out breathy whines and moans.

            “Turn me around.” She insisted.  Gladiolus grunted, pausing his thrusting but needed a moment before he withdrew and she rolled onto her stomach, arching her back allowing him to slide within her again.  The new angle once again made her dizzy, her fingers returning to their work.  She loved the weight of him pressed against her, pushing her against the bed.  The arm pinned beneath her she was sure felt numb but all sensation was lost save for that blissful slide of him inside her, and that rising tension as her fingers tried to bring her to that peak amid his mad thrusting, her body awash in sensation.

            Gladiolus was lost to his own world of lust, eyes closed. His face was buried in her hair. He could smell the musk of her sweat, the salt of it.  He loved her moans, and the way she was writing. He knew where her fingers were, feeling them brush against his shaft with each thrust and _Gods_ if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.  The pleasure built, and they allowed it to reach its peak.  Crowe cried out, a high-pitched mix of a whine and a moan that tapered into whimpers, her hips resting and she worked her arm out from under her.  It took her a couple seconds to resume her motions, but Gladiolus was close behind her.  He bit the pillow beside her head, grunting through his own climax as he tired to push as deep into her as he was able.  Soon he was left panting, needing a few seconds for the delirious pleasure to fade before rolling off of her, Crowe rolling onto her back, panting as well.

            “I’d say… that… your suggestion for a date was quite the good idea.” She mumbled. “Goddamn that was amazing.”

            “I might need to smoke a pack of cigarettes and go into a coma.” Gladiolus answered. “What would you say to a third date next weekend?”

            “Only if we can have a fourth one after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And another smutfic from Fuzzi, how surprising!


End file.
